Change of Hearts
by causticcally
Summary: Sakura is confronted by Deidara and Sasori from the malicious group, Akatsuki. They need her, but why? When she is forced between joining them and remaining loyal to her village, what will she choose? Sasori soon becomes an important factor to the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. I actually wrote this way before I did Change of Events. I have more chapters already written for this one, so it will probably be updated more often. I have end of course tests this week and I dread it. They suck..I really wish I could stick all the teacher's fat heads in a microwave and watch them explode, stuffing my face popcorn and video taping the whole thing!! O.o Anywayss......umm here is meh new story starring Sasori and none other than the lovely Sakura. :)**

**Much Love,**

**-CausticCally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :)**

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe after two whole years of painful training we are stuck on a simple C rank mission! We didn't half kill ourselves day after day just to end up protecting a rich and arrogant old man! Not to mention I didn't even get paired up with Naruto or even Kakashi. I mean TenTen is amazing with weapons but that can only go so far. Stop Sakura! You need to stop worrying about that. This is a simple C rank mission with only a slight possibility a fight will occur. All we have to do is get this annoying man to his house and come back. Simple._

"Hey Sakura, how much farther until we are at the halfway point?" said TenTen, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts as they leaped from tree branches with the client in between them.

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry here. I'm not going any further until I eat," piped in the client. He came to an abrupt stop and sat defiantly on the ground with his legs crossed, chin up.

_Oh how I wish I could kill him. But then I wouldn't get paid or get a higher mission for killing the person we were supposed to help keep alive. Grrr I wish I could at least tape his fat mouth shut. He acts like a seven-year-old._

_"_Well, I guess we could stop here and eat what's in the pack and rest." I noticed my stomach was growling in agreement as we sat down to rest.

"That sounds good, I'm getting kind of hungry as well. When we get back hopefully they will give us at least an A rank mission like we deserve," TenTen grabbed some food from the pack and passed some to the old man. He gulped it all down and leaned back on a trunk of a tree and shut his eyes.

_Well....at least that shut him up. _

Suddenly, I felt a strong and dangerous chakra pulsing faintly in the distance. My body tensed as I motioned to TenTen to get in front of the client and guard him. She nodded understanding and crouched in front of the now sleeping man with a kunai in her right hand and an explosive tag in the left.

_Good thinking TenTen. It's better that she didn't wake him up so he won't try to run or possibly fight._

I felt the unknown chakra slowly creep closer. Once it was within range, I threw one of my own kunai right at the vital point in the heart as a dark figure stepped out into the clearing. As the kunai penetrated, the figure turned into a pile of white what looked like putty on the ground. My eyes widened as I realized what happened.

_Oh shit! It was a clay clone. Who could it be? _

It clicked in her brain immediately. Who else uses clay? Soft laughter filled the space as two figures entered the clearing wearing black cloaks with red, puffy clouds on them. The one on the right had flaming red hair with brown eyes. The one on the left had blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail with one blue eye and a camera like object for the other one.

_I didn't sense a second chakra. This isn't good. Nobody has ever been able to sneak past me unnoticed. _

Fear racked through my body along with rage. These ninjas were from Akatsuki. The corrupt group of rogue ninjas, including Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, and other lethal missing nin. He is the reason Sasuke left us so long ago. I felt a quick wave of sadness but it was soon replaced by more anger.

"Well, well Sasori. Looks like they fell for our little trap. I don't think it will be a problem defeating either of them," Deidara snickered as he looked between me and TenTen. The red-haired one, Sasori, grinned.

"It will only take a few minutes to accomplish our mission. These _kunoichi_ will be no problem. Especially pinky,"said Deidara as he stepped forward, tongues of the mouths in his hands sticking out.

"You are going to wish you hadn't said that." I chuckled darkly and lurched at Deidara, gathering all my chakra into my fists. Deidara flashed out a kunai and threw it at me, the blade driving into my shoulder. With a poof my clone was gone leaving a shocked look on his face as well as Sasori's. I flashed right behind him and slammed my monstrous fist into his back. He flew into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, making the tree shudder and sway. He slowly staggered up, blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that, yeah" Deidara now had a crazy gleam in his eye and reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of clay. Within seconds his hands produced a clay bird and sent it straight for me. There was a loud eruption as the clay bomb exploded. When the dust and smoke finally subsided, tiny cherry blossoms drifting to the ground where the only things left.

"What the hell! Where did she go? She should be blown up into a million pieces!" Deidara gasped as I flew down from the tree branch behind him and connected my fist with his back. There was a sickening crack as I broke his ribs. Deidara's eyes flashed open in pain and fell forward onto his knees, coughing up blood.

"I told you you shouldn't have said that." I glared. Then I glanced at TenTen, who was still in position, who had a slight smile on her face. The client, on the other hand, had pure terror written all over his face and fainted.

_Well, at least he won't do anything stupid now._

Deidara stood up uncertainly and looked at Sasori, who was leaning casually up against a tree.

"Sasori, my man. It seems we underestimated this one. She is actually a trained kunoichi. I will let you play with her and show her who she's really messing with." Deidara limped to a nearby tree and leaned against it for support. Sasori grinned and stepped forward with a scroll ready at hand.

_Which one of those puppets is he going to summon, I wonder? From all the information we have on him, we don't have any details on what weapons are concealed in those puppets. Deidara on the other hand, was easy to out maneuver. All I know about Sasori is that he is a very young, powerful puppeteer._

"She is indeed interesting. I think I will make her into one of my puppets once I'm done with her." My heart sped up nervously.

_A PUPPET!! Who does he think he is! I will not become one of his toys!Chaa!!_

"Hmph! I would rather die than become one of your playthings!" I widened my stance as he smirked and slammed the scroll on the ground. One of his massive puppets appeared in front of him. You can see the chakra in his strings as he attached them to the puppet. Long, sharp blades protruded out of the arms. Some sort of purple liquid dripped of the edges and onto the ground.

_Oh no...poison...if I get even a scratch, I will only have a short time before my body starts shutting down. I am going to have to be extra careful with him._

_"_What's the matter little cherry blossom? Are you scared?"

"I'll give you a damn puppet show." I muttered and ran towards him while flinging five kunai towards the weak joints in the puppet armor. The puppet blocked three but two drove into the left joint. It unhinged and fell to the ground.

_Who is this girl? She knew where the weakest points in my puppet are. Maybe she will be of use to us. _

"Very good Sakura. I'm slightly surprised you knew where to strike. However, you cannot defeat me." He sounded so sure of his words, I almost believed them.

He opened the puppets mouth and needles soaked in poison spewed out, heading my way. I ducked and jumped up to move away but Sasori flung his puppet's fist into my side. I was knocked back into a nearby tree, the rough bark cutting into my shirt and skin. As I stood up panting, I felt the pain instantly gathering in my lower leg. I looked down and blood was running down her leg in a steady stream from a deep gash near her knee. She sent chakra to her hands and a green glow engulfed her hands as she pressed it to the wound. The severe gash was now completely gone. She looked back towards Sasori, satisfied with the loss of his smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Yes Deidara. She will be of definite use to Akatsuki. She is what they say she is, a medic nin."

_This girl won't give up. We will have to find another way to catch her off guard in order to take her without killing her._

Sasori glanced at Deidara and nodded. Deidara then flung two kunais toward TenTen who wasn't paying attention and watching me.

"Tenten watch out!" I screamed. Tenten turned her head to see the kunais flying directly towards her chest. She closed her eyes, expecting pain to come. When it never did, she peeked up to see me in front of her with one kunai in my shoulder and one in my side. I gasped for breath at the hit I took for Tenten, trying to hide the excruciating pain. Sasori watched me with wide eyes as I yanked the kunai out of my body and the wounds began to heal themselves. They stopped at just a scratch to prevent using too much chakra. I am low enough as it is.

_She can heal herself quickly, as expeted. Now is the time before it's too late._

Sasori propelled his puppet and swiftly knocked out Tenten from the back. He then headed toward me but I leaped swiftly out of the way.

"I must admit you are quite impressive, but your chakra is low and you can't even fully heal your injuries." Sakura stood there panting, her hands on her knees trying to ignore the pain that erupted throughout her body every time she drew in air. She slowly raised her body up and glared at Sasori.

"I. .do. ..not... give. up....on my comrades......or.......myself," I spat.

_She certainly won't give up, I know that, but she is too weak to take us both on and she knows it. _

In a last effort she flung one of her teammate's kunai with an explosive tag attached to it into Sasori's puppet. It exploded and the puppet was now completely demolished, bits and parts spewing to the ground. Sasori stared in shock as his beloved puppet burst into shards of wood in front of his eyes.

_SHE JUST DESTROYED MY FAVORITE PUPPET!_

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasori cooed menacingly before Deidara appeared behind me and knocked me out cold. Sasori turned around and walked back toward base with Deidara limping _and_ carrying Sakura over his shoulder behind him.

* * *

I woke up in a seriously confused state. I sat up on a bed dizzily and gasped as pain shot through my entire body.

_Oh shit! Where am I!?! Where's Tenten and the client?_

The day before's events flooded my brain. I jerked up to a the other chakra presence in the room.

"Hi Sakura." A feminine voice came from a woman sitting cross-legged in a chair near my bed. She had short, blue hair and blue eyes with an Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders.

"I'm Konan. I am here to welcome you the Akatsuki headquarters and tend to your wounds. You might be confused right now, but we really do not intend to hurt you. In fact, we want you to become part of Akatsuki. We are in desperate need of a skilled medic. Plus I am the only girl here and it would be nice to not be around guys all the time." She smiled warmly and I was silent in shock.

"....." I had expected torture, death, anything but this.

"I know it's confusing. All you do is hang out here until you and your partner get a mission. I should warn you though, if you try to escape they will only bring you right back. Anyway, I will take you down to dinner to officially meet everybody." She got up and helped me up. I obliged, only because I couldn't really protest.

_Why is this...Konan...being so nice to me. I can't help want to be friends with her. She seems kind, unlike all the stories we hear of Akatsuki. They go on missions and hang out in their free time the same as we do. _

Konan led me down a long hallway and a down flight of short stairs and into a large dining room. As soon as we entered the room, everybody became silent and stared. Konan motioned for me to sit in the chair on the right of her. I felt every pair of eyes in the room on me as I sat down.

_Dammit. What am I supposed to do now? I'm in a room filled with people that probably hate me and are imagining different ways to kill me before the night is over._

I hesitantly looked up at everyone and to my surprise, they weren't glaring at me with murderous eyes. They all looked kind of......curious. Soon, they all just continued on with their conversations like normal. Everyone except Sasori. He stared at me with a blank face and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"So Sakura, we heard you blew up one of Sasori's famous puppets," Zetsu, a man with a venus fly-trap around his head, said. I glanced at Sasori and it wasn't just a glint anymore. It was rage.

"Shut up!" snarled Sasori, cutting Zetzu a look that could literally kill.

"Hey chill man. I'm sure you can fix it." Sasori stood up and turned towards Sakura.

"Pein wants us to meet with him." I was a little hesitant to follow him, thinking he might lead me to my death for destroying one of his puppets, but I followed anyway. He led me down another hallway and stopped at a wooden door and knocked.

"Come in," said a cool voice inside the room. Sasori opened the door and we walked into a huge room. Pein looked up and smiled. I immediately noticed a large number, I mean more than four, of piercings. He also had the Rinnegan within his eyes.

"Hello Sakura, glad you could finally join us. I heard about your impressive skills when you battled Deidara and Sasori. Nobody's ever been able to completely demolish one of Sasori's puppets." He said, obviously amused. Sasori grunted.

"We do hope you will stay a bit and become our medical nin and also work on missions as well. Sasori, Sakura will now be your new partner. You two will share a room and receive your first mission within a week. You are dismissed." I took a peek up at Sasori and regretted it. He stared down icily at me.

"Let's go get you a uniform," he grumbled and stalked out the door. I quickly followed him into another room that was filled with various cloth and fabric.

"Are you going to make my uniform?" I asked watching as he pulled out the signature colors of Akatsuki.

"Yes. I design and make all uniforms of Akatsuki," he said. He quickly and skillfully began making her uniform. Within five minutes it was completely done. He stood up and held up the the final product, proud of his work.

"Wow it's beautiful,"I said. And I meant it too. It was the usual coat with red shorts and a long sleeve mesh net underneath a red sleeveless top.

"Building puppets is not the only art I do." He said curtly. He got up and motioned for me to follow.

"Okay, we are apparently staying in the same room and I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you. So do you want the floor, couch, or...the floor?" He gestured towards the couch against the wall.

"Well I'll definitely go for the couch," I said, setting my things on the couch, avoiding his eyes.

"The bathroom is over there. And don't bother trying to escape because I will only bring you back and kill you very slowly."His emotionless facade was back again as he gathered his puppet, ready for mending.

I flinched slightly and headed towards the bathroom to change into my uniform. As I shut the door, I slumped down to the floor overwhelmed between staying here and trying to escape, even with the possibility of dying a very painful death. It just hit how extremely tire I was and decided to hurry up and take a relaxing shower. I took way longer than necessary, letting the warm water run over my body, soothing my sore muscles. After what seemed like thirty minutes I peeked out the door to see if Sasori was still in the room. When the coast was clear I walked out with only a towel and ran right smack into a rock hard body. Sasori.

* * *

**Yeaahh....so how did you like it?? Please review!! I really would like to know your opinions. Message me with any questions or suggestions. XD Hehe let's hope I don't get arrested for manslaughter and can continue to write. ;)**

**-CausticCally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya guys! This is the chapitre deux of Change of Hearts. End of courses are finally over and I'm pretty sure they screwed up my 4.0...): Well, at least I get out of school three days earlier because I don't have to take any exams. :p It's quite hilarious that one of my friends accidentally shaved a good portion of her eyebrow off. She looks so funny. Back to the story. I really hope you like it. I'll update soon. Apprecier! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto.**

* * *

My wet body, covered in only a towel, slammed right into Sasori's rock hard one. I quickly pulled up the towel more and glared up into his slightly surprised face.

"Gahh! I thought you left! What are you doing in here!" I squealed. Sasori raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"Well, considering it is _my_ room, I can be in here anytime I want to. Anyways, I was over there working on Hiruko, which reminds me I'm still pissed at you for destroying him. It is going to take a while to piece all those chunks of wood back together. Besides, did you really think I would leave you here alone with a chance to escape?" He turned away and headed back towards Hiruko, who was on the ground next to his broken shell, and got back to work. I stood there fuming for a few seconds, contemplating whether to beat him to a bloody pulp or actually get dressed. I sighed as the anger faded and was replaced with helplessness and no place to go.

_I can't escape. I will never be able to go back to the Hidden Leaf. I've let my people down. Maybe if I befriend all the Akatsuki members, I can get some useful information and find a way to escape. Then, they might let me back in._

I quickly grabbed my uniform and stalked back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. After I changed I re-entered the room and Sasori was still sitting inside Hiruko fixing a large piece of the shell. I scanned the room and noticed he had about 100 other puppets hanging up on the walls. Each one did not have a spec of dust and where organized neatly. Two on the left wall stood out to me. The puppets where the only ones that were more puppet-like than the usual humans; on the left, one with brown eyes and short red hair.

_Like Sasori's._

There was another on the right to it that was female and had long black hair. I turned my head questioningly towards Sasori as he caught me staring. A hint of sadness flashed in his eyes but was replaced instantly back to the expressionless face he always wore.

"I built those a very long time ago. The man resembles my father and the woman, my mother." He said not taking his eyes off his work. He stood up and headed to the door.

"Wha-" I was curious to hear the story but he didn't give me a chance to speak.

"Let's go down and see what the others are doing. I hear Tobi and Konan were supposed to be making brownies. I hope she keeps him under control or there will not be a kitchen left." I let it go and exited the room. We walked side by side quietly to the kitchen. As we neared the door we heard clanging of pots and shouting. I looked up at Sasori and he had a slight grin on his face.

"TOBI! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU YOU COULD MAKE BROWNIES! THIS IS A DISASTER!" We peered around the corner and saw the man with the orange mask giggling while throwing a dirty pan at furious Deidara. Deidara ducked and made a grab at Tobi, but Tobi was already in front of me and Sasori holding a plate of brownies.

"Tobi and Konan made brownies. Do you want one_?" _I smiled and took one, but Sasori just stared at the brownie mixture splattered on the walls and dirty dishes scattered everywhere.

"You made one batch of brownies and this is the result? Tobi, it looks like a bomb exploded in here. Didn't Pein tell you not to cook?"Sasori asked.

"Yes, he did. That's why I want to know who helped him!" Deidara snarled as he picked up a broken bowl. Konan walked in through one of the side doors and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe I did. He begged and I finally gave in. I mean come on, who can resist Tobi? I know you can't, Deidara." She smirked as Deidara blushed slightly, not turning around.

"Well, since you let him, you and Tobi should clean this up. I'm going to go blow up something to relieve my stress," Deidara sighed as he stalked out of the room.

"I'll help you Konan. It's a shame Tobi doesn't cook more often. These brownies are really good." I said, bending down to pick up a smashed plate. I jumped in surprise when I felt arms squashing me from behind in a tight hug by Tobi.

"Thank you Sakura! Tobi likes you!" Tobi released her and began sweeping up a broken plate on the other side of the room.

"Haha he's a handful at times but you gotta love him. By the way, thanks for helping, we kinda did make a big mess," Konan smiled as she and I grabbed rags and began cleaning up the brownie mix covering the counter. I turned around remembering Sasori and realized he was gone.

_He must have left with Deidara. I figured he wasn't going to help. Lazy bastard. _

After an hour of hard work, the kitchen was somewhat back in order. As we were about to leave, Deidara and Sasori burst through the door. Behind them came Zetsu and Hidan carrying a bloody and unconcious Kisame.

"Sakura, Kisame just got back from a mission and immediately passed out from losing too much blood. We need you to heal him," Deidara said in a bored tone, leaning back on one of the chairs.

_Kisame must of have done this before, or Deidara just doesn't give a shit about his fellow comrades._

I quickly tied my hair out of my face and found a place to set Kisame.

"I need to stop the bleeding. Hidan can you go get some bandages?" I said as I shoved everything of the table. Hidan and Zetsu placed him on the table and set off to get the supplies, grumbling complaints the whole way.

_Wow...That's kind of sad..._

I grabbed a kunai and ripped all Kisame's clothes off, revealing a gruesome gash from his left shoulder down to his waist. I also noticed a broken leg and deep gouges all over his chest. I sent chakra to my hands and let the familiar green glow engulf them. I gently pressed my hands onto the biggest gash.

_Oh jeez. This is going to use all of my chakra reserves. The gash is very deep and I don't know if I can fully heal it and the other cuts._

Kisame's cut began shrinking slowly until it was just a thin pink line down his abdomen. I moved on to the other scrapes and healed those within minutes. I could feel my chakra getting dangerously low as I healed his broken leg, but continued nonetheless. Hidan entered the room with bandages and I wrapped up everything I healed.

"Wow Sakura. I knew you were a medic nin but I didn't expect you to be this good. Even I was doubtful that Kisame would survive." I smiled at the compliment and turned to face them, but my legs gave out. The next thing I saw was the ground rushing up to meet my face.

* * *

I was amazed as I watched Sakura cure Kisame with a look of pure determination on her face. It only took about fifteen minutes to heal and wrap up the half-dead Kisame. Even Deidara was impressed.

"Wow Sakura. I knew you were a medic nin but I didn't expect you to be this good. Even I was doubtful that Kisame would survive," Deidara said.

Sakura returned it with a smile, but I knew even though she had extreme reserves of chakra, she used every bit to save him. She tried to turn around but her legs gave out and she started to fall. Without thinking, I threw myself over to her and caught her before her head made contact with the hard floor. I heard several gasps as I lifted her up in my arms bridal style.

"Sasori....did you just...._touch.._Sakura_?_" Deidara asked, utter shock plastered on his face. A vein twitched in my forehead as I clenched my jaw in irritation.

"Don't act like I just helped an old granny cross the street! She was about to fall and we wouldn't have a medic nin anymore!" I yelled as I turned and headed towards our room, they were really starting to piss me off. The others just stared after me wide-eyed.

"Yea, but Sasori never touches anyone. He hates to be touched.......and hates everybody!" said Konan. Hidan shrugged.

"Well it looks like maybe Sakura will change that. Did you see the blush on his face? Man, it was great!" Hidan chortled, heading towards the cabinet for some sake.

_Why was I blushing? And why didn't I just let her fall like I do everybody else? Why is she so different?_

These questions burned in my mind as I carried the sleeping Sakura to my bed. I couldn't help but feel how soft she was in my arms. How warm. I gently set her down and pulled the covers over her body.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! This is the person who destroyed Hiruko and almost killed me!_

I watched her as she breathed in shallow breaths, a peaceful expression on her face. Out of curiosity, I reached down and ran my thumb over her cheek just to see what it felt like. As soon as my fingertips brushed her cheek, she sighed and I snatched my hand away. Sakura rolled over and resumed sleeping. I walked over Hiruko and decided to work on him while she slept. When she wakes up, I will inform her of our first mission as partners. Little did she know that after completing this mission, she will be considered a rogue ninja and not welcomed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking at a wall of puppets.

_How did I get back to our room?_

Then the memories all flooded my back into my brain. Using all my chakra to save Kisame. Deidara actually complimenting me. Then suddenly collapsing but, strangely, never hitting the floor. I sat up and yawned while I looked around. Sasori was in his usual spot fixing up Hiruko.

_Did he catch me? No. Sasori doesn't care about the well-being of anyone. I'm sure one of the other Akatsuki carried me up here._

Sasori looked up with emotionless eyes, knowing I was awake.

"We have our first mission today. It's a simple protection mission and we should be back within a day. We should leave as soon as we can though, so take a few minutes to get ready and then we'll leave." Sasori stood up and started packing is bag while I went to the bathroom and tried to improve my looks. My hair looked like a big cotton candy glump on my head. I rushed to untangle it and just decided to pull it back out of my way. I walked back out to see Sasori, his back to me, staring at the two puppets that resembled his parents. I assumed he didn't notice me coming out because he did not turn around. I saw him bring his hand up slowly and touch his pieces of art. I could almost feel the pain I'm sure he felt. I silently walked up to him and rested my hand on is shoulder. He whipped his head around and jumped backwards. I just stood there in surprise, my hand resting in mid-air. He obviously does not like to be touched. Once he realized it was me, he relaxed and headed to the door.

"Let's go." I nodded and followed him wondering if I could somehow help ease the pain I knew he was hiding inside. We met up with the client and started on our mission. We lept from tree to tree in awkward silence, the client in between us.

"So...Sasori, who was you partner before I came along?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Deidara, but now he is with Tobi, which I know he is elated about." He rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Is there some secret I don't know about?" I turned my head to see Sasori with a face that said, _are you that stupid._

"Tobi and Deidara are...together. They even share the same room." Wow I felt pretty stupid. It was obvious now that I thought about.

"Ohh....well they do make a cute couple. I bet it's easier during battle to work with someone who's really close to you."

"I don't see how. You always have to make sure they don't get hurt and worry constantly which gives the enemy a chance to attack." He did have a point.

"I know Deidara has a hard time with it, but Tobi is one of the strongest Akatsuki."He stated. I looked up in shock. I guess I never figured Tobi as a strong fighter. He was so kind and energetic.

"If both are equal in abilities and strength, I know-" I was cut short by Sasori as he suddenly tackled me to the ground. I was about to yell at him when I saw the kunai sticking out of our client's chest.

"Shit." I tried to crawl over to heal him but Sasori had me pinned down so I couldn't move.

"Sakura. That shinobi almost took out my brand new partner. I do not feel like going back to Pein and explaining how our medic nin almost got killed by a simple kunai." He whispered cooly in my ear as he rolled us over to avoid another kunai.

He grabbed a scroll and slammed it on the ground. Instantly, a huge puppet that looked like some kind of beast appeared and set up a shield around us. I was pissed at myself. I was careless and could have gotten us both killed. I had to prove that I am not someone just any shinobi can defeat. As Sasori sat up to control his puppet, I ran behind the tree where I felt the chakra of the shinobi was squatting on an overhead branch. I quickly gathered chakra in my hands and feet and began walking quietly up the tree. When I was right behind him, I drew back my fist and punched him right between his shoulders. The shinobi screamed out in pain and fell down to the ground with an audible thud. I landed right next to Sasori, a smile on my face as I saw him smirk evilly back. The shinobi staggered to his feet, wiping the blood that ran down from the corner of his mouth and smiled. My stomach dropped as I felt strong arms behind me grabbing my wrists and pulling them painfully behind my back.

_Oh shit! He made a clone? FUCK! MY HAND HURTS!_

"Now you won't be able to use those dangerous hands, bitch." He growled triumphantly. I gasped from the pain as the real shinobi drew my hands tighter together, chuckling at he sight of my pain.

"You are going to regret calling my partner that." I heard Sasori's cool, deadly voice. I felt his chakra spike dangerously and his face was lit with hatred. He steered his puppet and shot poison needles out of its mouth. Every single one hit him but he disappeared. It was another clone.

_That means the one behind me has to be the real one._

I kicked my right leg up hard into the groin of the shinobi. He immediately let go and grunted in pain.

_Payback bastard! Nobody touches me! Chaaa!_

I swung my chakra-filled hand straight into his chest and heard the satisfying sound of bones crunching. I leaped toward Sasori when I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me back. I recognized the sound of a kunai sliding out of its holder and froze in fear. I took one final glance at Sasori, who had a grim smile on his face, and prepared to take death straight on. I felt the blade set at the edge of my neck but the pain never came. I felt blood start to drop onto my shirt and looked up. The shinobi stared back at me with lifeless eyes as I saw the source of the blood was from a kunai protruding from his heart. Sasori was right next to him glaring down at the corpse with rage. I tried to stand but instead I fell and landed on my hands. I noticed blood dropping from my shirt but it couldn't be the shinobi's. I reached a shaking hand up to my neck and felt the slight cut in my neck and looked back down at my hand covered in blood. My blood. I tried to heal myself but I did not have an ounce of chakra left. That's when I felt strong hands grab my waist and turn me over to stare into Sasori's eyes. His usual emotionless face was now filled with worry. He quickly grabbed a bandage from my pouch on my thigh and applied pressure to my neck.

"Sakura. Can you hear me? Sakura." I failed to produce words and his voice was becoming distant.

"S-Sas"My mouth just couldn't produce words. I felt my eyelids slowly droop.

"Sakura! DAMMIT!" He picked me up and that was the last thing I remembered before darkness consumed me for the second time in one day.

* * *

*********Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and REVIEWS are appreciated. :) I'm not really feeling the love lately. I was bitten by a spider the other day and I got an unexpected response from my best friend. Would you feel this way too if your friend said this to you? This is what she texted:**

**Me: Dude, I think I got just got bitten by a spider. :(**

**Sarah: Are you gonna die?**

**Me: ......maybe....;(**

**Sarah: YAYYYYYYYYAYYY! XD**

**Me: D: **

*****FML. Seriously, who says that to your best friend.....:( Well, she now has strep throat and can barely talk. Hehe karma is a bitch. ;)**

**Amour,**

**-causticcally**

**p.s. If you haven't noticed, I like speaking different languages. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow fan fictioners! School is officially out for the summer! Now I get to relax with my one true friend. :) I'm tired of all the others that say that say we are best friends and they go off acting like hoes! Anywhoo...This is kapitel 3 of Liebe wechseln; Meinungsänderung! (german for Change of Hearts)XD **

**v. genießen! (enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (sniff sniff)**

* * *

I ran full speed back to Akatsuki headquarters while keeping pressure on the tiny cut in Sakura's neck. I burst through the doors and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Konan! Come quick, Sakura needs help and you are sufficient enough as a medic!" I yelled and gently laid Sakura on the table while Konan rushed in the room with Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi in close pursuit. They had never seen him so...frantic. Blood dripped on the floor and the cloth Sasori used was dyed crimson.

"Sasori, will Sakura be alright? Tobi doesn't want Sakura to die," whispered Tobi. He stared at the blood and turned into Deidara's side, sobbing.

"Tobi don't worry, I'm sure Konan can fix her, hmm. It's just a little nick...hopefully." I assured softly. I really wanted to believe my own words. Before Sakura, I wouldn't have even cared if anything happened to my partner. I could handle things on my own and just here in life alone. Now I see I do have friends, or at least acquaintances, like Deidara and the rest of Akatsuki. I watched intently as Konan's fingers glowed blue with chakra and placed them against the would on Sakura's neck.

"I think she will be fine. She passed out mostly from chakra depletion. Her pulse is steady and she just needs some rest." Konan wiped her forehead and headed towards her and Pein's room.

"I'll take her back to our room." I said ignoring their curious gazes and scooped her up carefully and headed out the door.

"He has changed. He touches her so easily. I think he may even like her," Deidara smirked, "I knew somewhere deep down he had a heart."

They apparently couldn't wait until I was in our room to gossip, because I heard everything they were saying. My eyes widened at the thought. Maybe they _were_ right. I smiled as I entered our room and set Sakura down on my bed gently. I tucked her in and sat on the edge just staring at her sleeping face.

A thought occurred in my head. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against her forehead. I felt my heart shift and I knew I was not the stone cold killer with no heart anymore. This strange pink haired kunoichi has changed my perspective on life entirely.

My train of thought was cut short due to a Sakura murmuring in her sleep.

"Sasori."I smirked at the fact that she said my name in her sleep.

_So I must be on her mind as well._

I lay my head down next to her and drifted off to sleep in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

I opened my droopy eyes and saw Sasori alseep at the edge of the bed. His fiery hair was sticking up in all directions. I smiled to myself.

_Damn! He's sexy when he sleeps! WTF AM I THINKING! _

I reached my hand down and ruffled his flaming red hair. He jerked up and looked around, his eyes focusing. He stood up and yawned as he stretched.

"Good to see you awake, Sleeping Beauty. You think you slept long enough?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his sarcasm.

"Haha yes, in fact I did."He smirked. I stood up and grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. The shower felt good against my dirty and banged up body. After my relaxing shower, I quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. I sat on the bed cross-legged and watched Sasori work on Hiruko. He had put most of the pieces back together and just needed to re-harness the weapons. I was surprised he had gotten that much done already.

"Are you almost done with that yet?" I asked, killing the silence.

"Almost. It should be done by tomorrow. Do you want to go down and see if the others want to watch a movie?" He asked without looking up from Hiruko.

"Sure. I'm sure they will. I've found out they are quite lazy when they aren't on missions. I might even make brownies with Tobi."I winked as Sasori cut me a glare.

"Ha Ha funny. Don't you dare. I'm not cleaning it up if he destroys the kitchen again. I just need to change my shirt." He stood up and started taking off his shirt. It revealed a smooth well-defined chest with abs and mouthwatering biceps.

_HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA HAVE A NOSEBLEED! Why is my partner so damn sexy!_

"You didn't even help the first time!" I said throwing his pillow at him to hide my blush. He caught it with no effort and smirked.

"You are going to regret doing that Sakura," he said, his voice turning dangerously low as he slowly stalked toward me. I smirked right back, egging him on.

"Oh really, I don't think you are going to do anything." I taunted. Sasori was in front of me in a blur and pushed me back onto the bed. I grabbed another pillow and filled it with a tiny amount of chakra. I then slammed it against his chest, resulting with him being gently throw to the other side of the bed. He just smirked even more, if possible.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Sasori disappeared and the real Sasori was right behind her.

"Gotcha." He breathed down my neck. His breath was warm and made me involuntarily shiver.

_No way! Sasori has never gotten this close to me before!_

I blushed as he chuckled and started tickling my sides. I gasped and started giggling nonstop. I curled up into a ball, trying to stop his attacks. Suddenly, I could not move any muscle in my body. My arms unlatched themselves from around my knees and I stretched out on the bed. I had absolutely no control over my body except my mouth. I scowled at the still smirking Sasori as he moved me with his hands. Then I saw them. There were chakra strings attached to my body. I glared daggers at him.

"What now Sakura? No comeback?" He raised his eyebrows. The strings were let go and I regained control over my body.

"Cheater." I growled and charged at Sasori. He grabbed my wrists and kept me from colliding with his body. Now, I was within inches of his face, staring into his eyes. He smiled and leaned in closer.

"No. You used your chakra hands, so I used my strings." There was a sudden knock on the door and Sasori grunted. His gaze never left my eyes as he attached his strings to the door and opened it. To my embarrassment, Konan, Hidan, and Tobi were standing there with their mouths open at our closeness.

"Oh! I see we are disturbing something. We just wanted to see if we could all hang out, but we'll leave you two to your business." I blushed tomato red and turned my head away as Konan spoke.

"Don't worry, we were just headed down there. How about a movie?" Sasori asked with a hint of amusement, probably because of my embarrassment.

"Sounds good. See you in a few."They practically ran down the hall. I still couldn't look at Sasori. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring a hole through the floor.

"Okay let's go Sakura." He chuckled. I obediently followed him out the door. As soon as we walked through the door, the room got quiet way too fast. For being highly skilled ninjas, they were pretty bad at being inconspicuous. Sasori and I took a seat on the couch next to Konan and she gave me a little wink. She pressed play and the movie began.

Halfway through the movie I noticed it was getting a lot cooler in the room. I shivered involuntarily. Right about now, I was wishing I grabbed my coat. Sasori noticed and slid his arm around my shoulders while pulling me closer to him. I sighed in content at the newfound warmth. I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I could tell he was definitely smirking.

"Partners don't need to be cold and get sick," he whispered in my ear, which made me shiver again. Only for different reasons.

_What has gotten into him? He is so...different now. _

I didn't even notice when the movie ended and the credits flooded the screen.

"Sorry guys, the heater is not working so you'll have to bundle up tonight." Konan said casually. Sasori stared at her for a moment then looked back towards me.

"Well, I guess Sakura and I will go to bed now then. See ya." I got up slowly, wincing as my joints popped and almost fell because my legs were asleep. Sasori scooped me up in his arms and headed out the door. Before we got out of earshot, we heard the others talking.

"Damn! The fucker is gonna get laid! Lucky bastard."muttered Hidan. Sasori laughed and found that amusing. I found it embarrassing and blushed a very deep red which only fueled his laughter.

* * *

"Konan, we are going to have to suffer because you want them to get together!" This did not make Deidara happy.

"What's the matter, Deidara? You don't want to sleep in the same bed with Tobi?" Tobi asked, crossing his arms and sounding hurt.

"NO! no that's not it!" Deidara panicked, smacking his head.

"Whatever Deidara, you can sleep on the floor." Tobi retorted and left the room. A very unhappy Deidara followed and raised his hands that stuck out their tongues at Konan. She rolled her eyes and headed back to bed.

"Oh god..we are going to be up all night listening to them arguing and Sakura and Sasori having sex! GRR!" Hidan stalked out of the room to get some earplugs and sleeping pills.

* * *

We entered our room and Sasori put me down.

"We need to get me a bed. That couch is putting a strain on my back." I said rubbing my back. Sasori walked up behind me and began massaging me. I jumped slightly at the unexpected touch but then relaxed to his warm hands.

"Or you can just sleep in my bed. It's going to be really cold tonight and you're right, you shouldn't be on that couch." I turned around to face him.

"What is up with you lately? You seem happier and you actually... touch me." Sasori mouth formed a breathtaking smile. Not his usual smirk. It was breathtaking.

"Simple. A certain girl with bubble gum pink hair opened my eyes and I realize what I have been missing out on,"He said tapping my nose and stepping closer until he was **very** close to my face. I was shocked and utterly speechless.

"Really?" I said in a small voice.

"Really. I couldn't wish for a better partner." Tears were starting to accumulate in my eyes.

"Thanks Sasori."A single tear fell from my eye. Sasori wiped it away and pulled my chin up.

"Why are you crying Sakura?"He expression held a mixture of confusion and concern. I bore into his eyes, that were friendly instead of cold and emotionless.

"I'm-I'm just surprised and quite frankly flattered. I never expected to have friends here and now I do and even have a partner like you." I flung my arms around him in a tight embrace. Sasori was slightly startled but then he wound his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair. I shivered and realized I was freezing.

"I'm cc-cold. Why does the damn hheater have to be bbroken in the middle of wwwinter?" I grumbled as goose bumps formed on my skin.

"Well let's get into bed and warm up." He winked and picked me up only to toss me on the bed. I immediately curled into a ball under the massive covers. A couple of moments later, Sasori climbed in behind me and turned me around against him to help heat my frozen body. I gasped as I realized he was shirtless and his bare, but warm, chest pressed against my back.

"ARE YOU NUTS! IT'S LIKE TEN DEGREES IN HERE AND YOU ARE NOT WEARING A SHIRT! WHAT THE FU-" Sasori rolled his eyes and put a hand over my mouth to keep me from yelling.

"Shhh! You are going to wake up everybody and the cold will be the least of your problems." I calmed down and stuck my tongue out when he finally released his hand from my mouth. To my surprise he stuck out his tongue and licked mine.

"EWW GROSS! HOW DARE YOU FU-" He put the hand right back over my mouth and raised his eyebrows daringly, narrowing his eyes.

"If you start screaming again, I will attach chakra strings to you and tickle you until you can't breathe." He said darkly. I pretended to look scared and he let me go.

"I'M TOUGH! I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN SAS-" My mouth was covered with his hands once again and my body became immobile.

_Shit...I blew it this time. He's going to torture me.._

"I warned you Sakura. Now you'll have to pay for your actions." My eyes widened as he raised his hands and started tickling me. I could not move as he tickled me and I giggled until they became sobs and gasps for breath.

"S-Sas-ori, I-I can't bbb-brea-the." I started to choke and he released his hold on me, believing that I was serious. I laid there, my body begging for more air. Once I got my breath back I noticed my shirt was halfway up and my stomach was flexing from the shortage of breath. Sasori stared hungrily at me, and I quickly pulled my shirt down and blushed. I turned on my side facing the wall.

_I've never seen that lustful glint in his eyes before. He is becoming more and more human everyday._

Sasori turned me back towards him and the glint before was completely gone.

"What's wrong Sakura?"I smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Where you worried about the poor little _kunoichi _that kicked your puppet's ass_? _Do you think she is a fragile little flower?" His eyes darkened and he smirked evilly.

"No, but I _will_ have that cherry blossom for myself." Sasori hovered over me and started tickling me once again, but this time he used his hands as well as his head. Just like a mother does to her baby, he blew on my stomach as he tickled my sides. I instantly felt my body warm when his lips touched my skin.

A moan escaped my lips and he froze, his body tensing up. I slapped my hands over my mouth and tried to get up, but his body kept me in place. Instead, blood rushed to my face and I was overwhelmed in humiliation. Slowly, Sasori crawled up beside me and forced me to look at him.

"Don't deny what your body wants, Sakura. It's natural for this to happen." I smiled and a plan formed in my head.

"You are completely right." I said seductively as I placed my hands on his chest and slowly slid them down his bare stomach, my eyes never leaving his. His abs flexed under my touch. My hands reached his pants and continued on to his groin. His eyes widened. I stopped when my hand touched his bulge and he groaned. I smiled and squeezed him.

"Two can play that game, sweetheart." Suddenly he was on top of me pressing his lips against my neck. He continued licking and nibbling down to the valley between my breasts and looked up. I gasped and let out another moan. He smirked and kissed each of my breasts through my shirt lightly, making my back arch into him. It felt so good and I began to pant as he continued down to my toned stomach.

"Mmm Sasori," I moaned. He stopped and returned back to my side. I looked at him like he was crazy and he just smiled.

"I think we should go to bed. The real reason why it's so cold is because Konan wanted us to sleep together. Let's trick them tomorrow and make them think we did." He leaned in and kissed my nose and then my cheek. I laughed at the thought of their faces when they walked in on us.

"Then we can really have fun." He said and winked. I shuddered in anticipation.

"Hmmm that does sound like fun. It will be interesting to see their faces when they come in here tomorrow. I'll go put some lingerie on now, so we will have a more believable story." I winked and hopped up out of bed, grabbing a silk gown that matched my hair. Don't ask, it was a gift from Konan. I went into the bathroom, changed and fixed my hair a little. Then I came out and joined him again on the bed. When he saw me, his eyes bugged out and quickly returned to their normal size.

"We are set." he whispered as he gently kissed my lips.

* * *

Well that was a pretty long chapter. ;) Sasori is starting to feel human feelings and...umm...needs. (wink wink) Hehe there will be a some lemons in the next chapter. Bewertungen sind geschätzt! (reviews are appreciated!) If you have any questions or suggestions, messages are welcome. Peace!

**-causticcally**


End file.
